Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge fitting to provide a pivotable and selectively lockable connection of the back rest of a vehicle seat to the seat frame thereof, and more particularly to a hinge fitting having a planetary gear set.
Description of the Prior Art
In known hinge fittings of this type, the width of the teeth on the gears of the planetary gearing are chosen to be larger as the torque to be borne by the hinge fitting increases. Since, as a rule, the gears of the planetary gearing are stamped parts, from which the teeth are pressed out in an axial direction, axial forces are applied through a deformation of the teeth, which tends to disengage the gears of the planetary gearing. Therefore, securing elements must be provided which resist these axial forces and hold the gears in engagement, all of which increases the expense of the construction of the hinge fitting.